Devices and methods for dividing and combining power in high frequency systems are employed, for example, in a transmitter for combining and dividing signals from a plurality of lower power devices to form a high power signal for transmission through a single antenna. Similarly, a signal from a single antenna may be divided into a plurality of signals for corresponding satellite or radar antennas. Waveguides are commonly employed in the art for dividing and combining high frequency signals. Generally, a waveguide is a hollow member that transmits high frequency energy, i.e. microwave and millimeter wave, along a longitudinal axis thereof. Waveguides are available in a variety of sizes and configurations such as a “Y” or a “T,” in addition to a ring hybrid, among others.
The Magic-Tee is a well known waveguide power divider and combiner, wherein output ports or input ports are positioned at 90° bends to a main axis of an apparatus. Unfortunately, Magic-Tee dividers require extensive backshort tuning at each port to minimize loss, which results in increased manufacturing costs. Furthermore, additional 90° bends are required for an inline Magic-Tee configuration, which results in the consumption of additional volume along with further insertion loss. Additionally, multiple magic tees are required to provide further dividing and combining of signals.